Mayu no Basket
by Zyke.riZe
Summary: She is the new manager of Yosen's basketball team. Through many difficulties, there was just one person who couldn't get along her idea's and rules. To her, he was the purple hair giant. To him, she was the devil manager. R&R PLEASE! This is my first fanfic and I've just learn to write stories, so I'm sorry if the quality of the story isn't really good. Murasakibara x OC
1. Observation 1: The Purple Hair Giant

Hi guys! This is my first Fanfic. Umm, I'm a new writer so any remarks will be accepted with a happy heart. Just don't be so harsh yeah? =)

This is especially for my friends, who love Murasakibara Atsushi so much I wrote this for them. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUK-KUN! 9/10/2012

* * *

'**The true art of memory is the art of attention.'**

She had never doubted this quote should she had a chance. It wasn't long till she was forced to make full use of it after being positioned as Yosen's new manager under Araki-sensei's absolute orders or else, face the kendo stick.

"Alright guys! This is your new manager! Please treat her properly or else…"

She stared at the whole group of tall strangers staring at her. She knew, her ability to lead them was being doubted. To control one of Japan's High School best basketball team, you need more than skills and experience. It was respect that she needed.

With a forced smile, the raven-haired girl bowed lowly, "My name is Yukijou Mayu. I'm looking forward to working with you."

To her on that day, it was just the start of hell for her.

* * *

He wasn't so fond of the new manager. Strict and punctual, she could never take any nonsense or excuses that he gave. Be it the reason why he was late or the unending amount of sweets brought inside the gym. Murasakibara was always scolded. He didn't like it obviously. He preferred Akashi more than some Yukijou.

"Nee Muro-chin, don't you think Yuki-chin is being too harsh on us? She's always nagging at me and the others. I don't like that…" the purple haired giant grumbled while snacking on his well-hidden chips that he smuggled inside the gym during practice. It was currently a 5-minute break for them after 2 hours of practice.

Himuro, being the understanding guy, could only chuckle at his underclassman's remark. "What's wrong Atsushi? Is it the ban on food stuffs being brought in that's causing you to dislike her?"

"Everything." He promptly answered. Looking around the gym once in a while just to check for the raven's nearby presence.

Taking a sip from his bottle, Himuro could only smile at the direction of the bench where Yukijou was adding ice and a compression wrap on Wei Liu's minor ankle sprain earlier after he abruptly fell down while attempting an aggressive slam dunk.

"I just think she's being too hard on herself."

"Whaddya mean Muro-chin? She's like a devil-"

"She's trying her best for us. I don't think most of us can see that but…you'll see in the future." Himuro gave the purple haired giant a pat on the shoulder and proceeded to inspect the Small Forward's injury.

"Her best?"

To him, it was probably 'her best' in torturing people.

* * *

Yukijou Mayu was a total mystery to the school. It wasn't long before she became well known as the manager of the school's pride, Yosen's Basketball Team.

"Why of all people did Araki-sensei chose her?" was a common question among students during her first few months of service. Not many knew that Mayu herself had learned basketball when she was young, making use of the memorization concept; she learned skills from NBA players like it was learning ABC for kindergarten children. She had a special flair, making use of the enemy's strength, turning it into their nightmare. Only Araki-sensei knew, since she had witnessed it first hand during a jog at the park when she saw Mayu teaching small kids to throw the basketball into the hoop.

It wasn't just that though. Mayu had to suffer the first few months planning practice manuals for the players. Through full usage of attention during practice, she memorized every movement and risky mistakes that occurred. After that she had to put the players in all sort of nonsensical, or so the players would comment, training sessions. This brought them in distress for going through all sorts of random experiments just for her to analyse their skills.

The players felt almost fed up with her and so did she. But luckily Mayu had just finished the last of the awaited practice manual.

"I'm done. I'm seriously done!" she screamed in glee and hopped around in her room in the middle of the night, creating a slight ruckus for her neighbours as well. But she didn't mind.

To her, it was just the beginning of something extraordinary.

* * *

After that, everything fell right in place. Fukui started caring a little more than usual for her, often helping her to clear up the gym after the daily practice.

"I just wanted to stretch my muscles more." He coldly remarked.

Okamura, who once had mixed feelings about Mayu soon began to open up to her further. Often he would share his failed experiences with women with Mayu after practice, expecting the same old answer that would comfort his broken heart.

"There are many fishes in the world, captain." She said with a pitiful smile.

Liu…was Liu as always. He was fine with Mayu since the beginning though he often shares his Chinese herbs and remedies to her now. If anyone was sick, she would consult him despite the many complains from the others, stating that the remedies were often 'bitter'.

"Bitter is good." He commented with a hidden sadistic smile.

Himuro meanwhile would help her with her daily studies. The fact that she was failing in mathematics was common since she spends much time in school helping out the team especially during tournaments. Despite protests from the other 2nd year players who needed his help, he often ignored them and recommended Fukui, the Vice-Captain to teach them.

"In the west, ladies first." he quoted with a gentle grin.

Murasakibara…was yet a problem to handle. Due to hygienic purposes, the raven-hair would not allow snacks, even the 'smallest bites' to the gym. That was something he could not take to heart. Sweets, to him, were his life. Without it, it was like asking him to commit suicide. Thanks to that, the two could never get along well. Recently, it even caused him to skip practice depending on his mood. And well, it caused the players a bit of annoyance as well since he played an important part as the centre.

To her, it's sadly another moment of hell, **again**.

* * *

Mayu was frustrated. 'He' was missing in action again. And this time, he went home straight away after lessons. This was the 8th time he did this and any longer, it would cause his skills to deteriorate due to lack of daily practice. She had to confront the giant himself, like it or not.

"Hey guys! You guys go on and practice first. I have something to fix. I'll be back as soon as possible." And off she went sprinting out of the gym in full speed.

"Where's Yukijou goin'?" grumbled the Vice-Captain as he took out the basket trolley out for practice. The others clearly were relieved that they wouldn't get killed this time if they slacked a little without her inside the gym.

"Where else? To **HIM** of course." Tatsuya answered, chuckling softly in the process. He took a ball from the trolley, aiming his special Mirage Shot into the basketball hoop. "It's going to be an interesting day, don't you think so?" Smirking as the ball entered precisely into the hoop, scoring a needless 3 point for him.

* * *

He knew it was his 8th time skipping practice. He had enough bans on his sweets, and he had enough of the devil manager. He couldn't stand how she knew his skills so well, predicting every movement and weakness from them. The more she commented on his techniques, the more he just wanted to escape from her. She was like a reincarnate of Akashi, not to mention her scarlet red eyes that glimmer should you disobey her. Even the great Masako-chin's kendo technique was utilized by her whenever he disobeyed her.

He was jealous sometimes though, how she would praise the others and not him. That she always criticized his playing and nag about his eating habits, every day without a fail. Be it in homeroom or the gym.

"_You don't eat enough vegetables Mura!"_

"_Mura, stop slacking and play seriously!"_

"_Do you think I'm blind enough not to see the snacks you're currently hiding, Mura?"_

Stopping in his tracks, he suddenly forgot about his anger and imagined how the other players would be having fun practicing basketball together, even without him around. For once it made him feels a little desolate than usual.

"Muro-chin…" he murmured in remorse. It was then he heard someone calling out his name loudly from afar.

"MURA!" he wasn't wrong. The voice surely belonged to his devil manag—

"MURA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK HERE!" The loud bellow attracted unwanted attention from the town folks who were astonished enough with the giant's abnormal height.

Obviously he was stunned. He thought she had given up on him long ago but in fact he couldn't help but feel more stuck up than usual seeing that she needed him for practice.

"Yuki-chin." he muttered monotonously, pretending to be admiring the faraway sky just so that he could show that he was sulking.

He could hear that she was panting harshly; did she run all the way from school just to find him?

"Oi Mura…no one said you could…skip…practice…you know…"

"I don't care." He answered dully.

"WELL I CARE!"

Those three words were enough to ignite his anger, again.

"YOU DON'T CARE!" he shouted.

The afternoon breeze effortlessly stepped in, causing the deadpan silence between the two to be occupied with the sounds of the drifting summer leaves. The predicted sunny and clear sky was proved wrong when rain clouds started to cover the majestic rays of the Sun.

To them, the rain was approaching.

* * *

She stared back at the ground, as if it was going to eat her alive. She knew he was frustrated with her treatment towards him and yet her ego wouldn't let her to just utter a small 'sorry' to him.

'**What's the point of apologies if you don't mean it?'**

Still, she HAD to. For the sake of the basketball team, and…himself.

"You don't like me?" she questioned. 'It's alright if he doesn't. I don't mind at all.' No, she does mind. She minds it if he hates her or not. Because she knows, it sucks to be hated.

"Yes, I hate you." The words were said in preciseness, accurate and shot deep into her wounds. She expected something like this to happen, but not to the extent that it would hurt her so much.

'_Mayu, its time you should be nicer to Atsushi you know. He's a sensitive guy, so everything you do might hurt him, one way or another.'_

'_That's his problem, Himuro-senpai. You can't keep spoiling him forever you know.'_

The conversation from last month somehow traced its way to her brain. Should she really loosen up the rules, just for him to play again?

'**People change, according to the environment'**

With enough courage loaded in her guts, she inquired again. "Why?" this time, with a serious tone. She expected a barrage of complains but…the result was:

"I want my snacks in the gym." The purple hair giant promptly replied.

Yukijou blinked repetitively at his response. She was sure there was more to it. "What else?" again she asked.

"You nag too much like an old lady." Another blade stabbed her heart again.

"Go…on…" She controlled her mighty fury from erupting. She swore she would've killed him earlier if she had the chance to.

This time, "I don't want Yuki-chin to treat me like a kid anymore."

This one made more sense than usual. "Kid?" She was certainly sure that the Himuro-senpai and the other players were the ones treating him like a kid. Come to think of it, she did realize; there wasn't much freedom for him in the gym. She didn't give him space to develop his own skills and do freely what he wants to do.

'_Murasakibara doesn't have the passion needed to play basketball. He may be a genius with it, but still, talent without hard work is pointless don't you think so Mayu-chan? Shouldn't you make basketball more fun for him?'_

"I guess I left out the most important thing huh, Mura…"

Tiny precise drops of rain started falling from the heavens; drenching the dry summer grounds. The nearby people started opening up diverse brands of umbrellas, decorating the town. Subsequently, the two couldn't stay any longer in this situation as well since both didn't have any umbrella with them. So the raven-haired bade him farewell, speaking only one more sentence to him.

With her back towards him, "Please come tomorrow, it'll be different than usual."

* * *

He lay on his bed, staring at the movements of the ceiling fan.

"_Please come tomorrow, it'll be different than usual."_

Those words echoed repeatedly in his mind. He couldn't sleep. The term 'different' felt…exciting and fun. For once he wished time could move just a little faster than usual.

Just for tomorrow.

* * *

Something unexpected happened. A string of sweets lying on the ground and trailed all the way to the gym was something the basketball team didn't expect.

"Huh? What's this? Why are there sweets leading all the way to the doors of the gym?" Fukui grumbled again. He had enough images of sweets for the year; he swore he didn't want to see them again.

"Mayu-chan's new technique?" the Captain answered while inspecting the trail. "Quite a strategic trail though."

"It seems Yuki-san knows the art of strategies from China as well. Learn to fool your allies first, then your enemies. (Sorry I'm not really sure about that though)" commented Liu.

Himuro studied the brands of the sweets and sure enough he knew it was true. "All of these are Atsushi's favourite sweets." Smiling as usual, he lead his team mates inside as soon as possible before the plan was ruined.

* * *

Atsushi could not believe his eyes. A track of sweets, mind him, his FAVOURITE sweets! It was heaven. He thought he was going to die after his bag of snacks disappeared mysteriously (Mayu's plan) when he exited the class to get some fresh air. He practically wagged an imaginary tail as he collected the snacks into his arms as though those were his babies. It took him a while to realize, that it leaded him to the entrance of the gym.

"Yuki-chin…did this?"

He thought carefully before entering again. If he entered, it would be hard to leave. Then, he noticed a slip of paper stuck between the two doors. He took it and unwrap it, just to be stunned to read the contents.

"**SORRY"**

He smiled for once.

* * *

Atsushi tried his hand at following Yukijou's advices for once on that day. To his surprise, the instructions really did make him improve for once. He took a glance back at her, receiving a wide grin back at him.

Atsushi stared longer at her.

'Yuki-chin, is smiling at me?'

He looked around the gym but there was no one else in reach that could be receiving such a radiant smile.

"Oi Murasakibara! Stop daydreaming in the middle of a game!" Fukui shouted in response to his junior's weird attitude.

"Oh…" He answered back. The purple giant turned around again, but the smile wasn't there anymore. Instead, it was a signal to pay attention to the game since she was pointing at the hoop. Murasakibara didn't know that it was that one rare smile that encouraged him, to go further than his limits.

To him, it was just the start of a brand new life with her, as the devil manager.

* * *

Time passed quickly than usual. Currently, life in Yosen High is peaceful as always. Except for two people…

"MURA! STOP SLACKING ALREADY!"

"Mmm~ Let me enjoy this nap longer~"

"MURA!"

"Yuki-chin is so cute today with her physical education clothes today~"

She started to use violence, by straggling him. "Say that word again and I WILL TOAST YOU INSIDE THE INCINERATOR."

"AHH! STOP YUKI-CHIN! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

The scarlet-eyed female loosened her grip around his neck, just to look away with redness on her checks. She took out a nicely wrapped chocolate bar and threw it at his face. "happy birthday mura…" She murmurs and tried to flee the gym as soon as possible.

But she was too slow for him, allowing him to grab her arm and land a kiss upon her lips. "Thank you Mayu." He whispers to her ears.

"Shut up, you idiot…"

To her, it was a brand new life with him, the purple hair giant.

* * *

How was it? **REVIEWS** please~

I am thinking of writing a more elaborated one with chapter's cuz this fanfic was made in the rush of 4 hours.

Sorry if I typed out something wrong though. Please spot out anything that I missed.

'I am hoping to be better!' Thank you for making time to read this. It means a lot, seriously for starters like me.

*BOWS*


	2. An Announcment

Hi dear followers of this story! Just to inform that this oneshot has been continued to a new story titled The Dream That Mayu Played

s/9012734/1/The-Dream-That-Mayu-Played

Thank you so much for the support since December and I am really grateful for the time you have spent reading this oneshot. Your reviews have given me the spirit to become a better author and hopefully I have in the new story. Have a good day ahead! =D


End file.
